


baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby (mass destruction)

by honeybakedtea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, on ao3 for bookmark purposes!, wow my teeth fell out after i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedtea/pseuds/honeybakedtea
Summary: You wake slowly. It is still the early hours of the morning, and your eyes are groggy with sleep as you rub them, fingers fumbling in the darkness. If you were a man of poetry, chances are that you would take this opportunity to wax lyrical about the beauty of the full moon. You're not, however, so you take one look at the way the moon hangs at the crown of the sky, and decide to go back to sleep.You sink back into your covers, and reach an arm over to the other side of the bed.... Which is empty. And cold.Hm.>> You decide to investigate.>> You're too tired for this. You just want to sleep.You are Felix Hugo Fraldarius, and you wake to find your husband missing from your bed.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby (mass destruction)

**Author's Note:**

> COULD NOT THINK OF A CLEVER TITLE so this will have to do

#  [>>LINK TO GAME<< ](https://honeybakedtea.itch.io/baby-baby-baby-baby-baby-baby-baby-baby-mass-destruction)

  
NOTES:

  * ~4k words
  * Premise is married Dimilix with their baby daughter! There are 8 endings - 7 of which are sweet and fluffy, and 1 which is not so fluffy at all. I did try to hide the last ending as best as I could mwahaha
  * CW for slight body horror and mentions of self harm in the bad ending. The ending itself is clearly signposted and entirely avoidable if you wish to do so!
  * HAVE FUN! Let me know what endings you got hehe



**Author's Note:**

> If you’re struggling to find the bad ending, try scrolling down…
> 
> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/honeybakedtea) Thank you for playing, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
